<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sophiana Ship Week by AngelDreiFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290389">Sophiana Ship Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDreiFics/pseuds/AngelDreiFics'>AngelDreiFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDreiFics/pseuds/AngelDreiFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my works from the Tumblr Sophiana ship week event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find me on my tumblr @angeldreiwrites<br/>Any feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flowers start showing up around the house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A vase of yellow tulips on a bookshelf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sophie decided to leave the lost cities, she thought she would be alone. In fact, she had packed her bags, written a few notes, taken off any jewelry that could be used to identify her, and prepared to use a crystal to light leap back to the forbidden cities. And then Biana had walked in, wearing a buttercream yellow dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest Vacker had looked Sophie up and down, taken in the human clothes and stack of bags, and known instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re leaving, aren’t you.” She wasn’t angry, or accusing. Just sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nodded. “I’m - I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you, but I wrote some notes and please believe me when I say that this isn’t your fault. I’ll miss you so, so much and I’ll miss all of you really. I just feel so different here, it’s worse than the human world somehow, and I’m tired of being Project Moonlark-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rambles were cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?” Biana repeated, taking a step closer. “To the human world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m being clear.” Sophie said, somewhat dumb-founded. “I’m not planning on coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I don’t want to come back.” She said. “I’m tired of all the expectations. I’m tired of having to be a perfect Vacker. And I’m really tired of fighting the Black Swans battles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biana I don’t want you to regret this later.” Sophie whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise.” She looked down at the dress. “I should probably change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sophie said quickly and blushed. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Why not?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“You… look really nice. That’s all. And it might be nice to have a memento.” She said softly. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll keep it.” Biana smiled and took off her jewelry. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Red roses on the nightstand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just friends”, was their creed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just two friends who lived in an apartment together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Sophie noticed the way Biana looked at her when she laughed. And sure, Biana noticed Sophie lean in a little closer during movie night. And yes, Bianas eyes sparkled in the sun, and her fascination with the human world was adorable. And Biana couldn’t help but love the way Sophie hummed around the house, while classic rock blasted in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were just friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Sophie had always loved Fitz. And Biana loved Keefe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things began to change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s hand brushed Bianas during movie nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had sleepovers on the living room floor and somehow always ended up cuddling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana made Sophie all kinds of little hair clips and accessories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all came to a head one fateful night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was wearing a dress, for once. Nothing too fancy, just a red tee-shirt dress and a pair of black leggings. Two little diamond earrings hung from her ears. There was no special occasion, just dinner with Biana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was making a pot of tea when Biana came home from her job at a nearby cafe. She walked into the apartment, set her bag on the table, looked at Sophie and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s tea-bag fell to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Biana stared at Sophie, eyes misty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like… love, love? Or like, love as in friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, love.” Biana whispered. “As in I’m completely in love with you. And… I get if this changes things. I’ll move out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please no.” Sophie took a hesitant step forward. “I think… I think I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about Fitz?” Biana asked, rubbing her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Fitz? You came with me, not him. And anyways, I don’t think I ever truly loved him.” Sophie took another step forward. “Biana, you are more important to me than anything in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana started crying and Sophie dashed over, setting a hand on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oh no, what did I say wrong?!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Nothing!” Biana laughed and sniffled. “I just… have never been this happy.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sophie pressed her forehead to Biana’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink Dahlias in Biana’s hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A picnic on the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The perfect one year anniversary date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana chose a flowered basket with a pink checkered blanket to bring the food in, and set on the ground. Sophie put together a spread of sandwiches, chips, fruit, and desserts. All vegan of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana brought along candles and drinks, and one more surprise for her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had begun to set when the two were finishing their meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biana, can I ask you something?” Sophie finally spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie glanced over at her girlfriend, noting the way her curled brown hair framed her face. “Do you regret it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regret what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Running away with me?” Sophie met Biana’s gaze, scared of what she would see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana was quiet for a few moments. “Soph, I’ve never been happier than I am with you. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn't exactly answer my question.” Sophie whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I regret some things. Not saying proper goodbyes being one. But running away was the best choice of my life.” The young Vacker took her girlfriend's hand. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we first met, and I was… less than warm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna know what I thought?” Biana smirked. “I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and man was I jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Just look at your hair. Look at your eyes. Just… look at you.” Biana grinned, pushing a blonde curl out of Sophie’s face. “You’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biana…” She whispered. “You’re making me blush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s adorable.” Biana bopped her nose. “I’m not finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only are you the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but you’re smart, and capable, and brave. You make me want to be a better person every single day. I’m so, so in love with you.” Biana took a deep breath. “We’ve been dating for a year. This is about when humans move in together but since we already live together…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biana, are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.” Biana reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, felt pink box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie Foster, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana’s hands shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Soph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!” She launched herself at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sophie noticed the flowers around their apartment. After they got married Biana seemed to decorate the apartment with memories.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow flowers for when they ran away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Red roses for when they proclaimed their love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink Dahlias for the proposal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flowers became the sign of their everlasting love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie nights are the best nights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you miss it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie looked over at her wife, who was snuggled up on the couch laying beside her. The two were wearing matching candy cane striped pajamas, and reindeer slippers. Home Alone was playing on the TV screen, filling Sophie with nostalgia. She was glad Biana had been so open to learning about Christmas and celebrating with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss what, Bi?” She wrapped an arm around Biana’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lost Cities. Our families. Our friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a long moment. “Sometimes. I miss the people more than anything. But… after Dex and I got kidnapped nothing was ever the same. I didn’t fit in before that, and it only got worse from there. It was almost a home, but never quite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana nodded, and snuggled into Sophie's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, flower?” Sophie asked. Using the nickname she had given her beautiful wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss it some days more than others.” Biana admitted. “Living there was a lot of pressure, and honestly pretty traumatic at times. I don’t miss anything to do with the Black Swan or the Neverseen. But… I miss my mom. And brothers. Well, just Ftz I guess. I miss the Alvar I grew up with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nodded sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She understood where Biana was coming from. As screwed up as their teenage years had been, there were good parts as well. She would always miss Edaline comforting her after a long day, and Grady letting her help with chores around the reserve. She even missed Foxfire, as stressful as the classes had been. And of course, her friends weighed heavy on her mind. They probably hated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I don’t regret coming with you.” Biana looked up at her, teal eyes wide. “It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Bi.” Sophie leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Soph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned back to the TV, watching as Kevin's family realized they had forgotten him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…” Sophie smirked. “There are two more of these. We could watch all of them and have a Christmas movie marathon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Biana smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two snuggled under a blanket, getting ready for the late night of laughter and love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares and Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What are the next steps?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sophie wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was three A.M., and Biana had woken up to an empty bed. She stood up and walked out of their shared bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie, you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t in the kitchen, or the living room, or the bathroom. Biana tried outside next, expecting to see her wife sitting on the porch, watching the stars. But she wasn’t there either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana began to panic, fearing the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had their past finally caught up to them? Did the Neverseen find them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she ever going to see her wife again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have to go after her. Not alone, of course. It would mean she would have to return to the lost cities. She would have to face her family again, and tell them that she had let Sophie get captured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guilt would eat her alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie!” She shouted, running out into the yard of their cottage, not bothering to put on a coat or shoes. “Sophie, please answer me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biana?” There was a rustle in the leaves, and after a few moments, Sophie jumped out of the tree and walked over to her panicking wife. “Hey, hey, calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they had taken you!” Biana whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I was so scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should’ve left a note.” Sophie apologized and wrapped an arm around Biana’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” She swallowed. “I thought the Neverseen had taken you. I thought they had found us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Sophie promised gently. “I’m here, and I’m ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Bi.” She cooed. “Let’s go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana let herself be led inside and sat down on the couch. Sophie sat beside her, grabbing a blanket and putting it over the two of them. She hugged her wife, holding her close, trying to get her to stop crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing out there?” Biana finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.” Sophie admitted, looking away and playing with a few threads from the edge of the blanket. “Couldn’t fall back asleep after, so I got up and I guess I just ended up in a tree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve woken me up.” Biana said, taking her hand. “You know I’m always here for you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Sophie said softly, still not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have disappeared like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana was silent for a few minutes, rubbing her thumb across Sophie’s hand. She knew Sophie loved her and trusted her for the most part, but there were still walls that she had to try and break down. Her wife was always one to keep her problems to herself, but Biana worried that it wasn’t healthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” She finally asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie shook her head. “It was just the same thing it always is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kidnapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was constantly reliving that day. It played over and over in her mind, haunting her dreams. It may have happened years ago, but the effects would last a lifetime. She held onto a lot of guilt from that night. It was her fault Dex had been taken too, wasn’t it? She should’ve done more to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana pulled Sophie close, leaning her head on Sophies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat on their front porch. The sun was shining overhead, the sky completely cloudless. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, leaves rustling gently. There was a creek at the far end of their property, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear the gentle gurgle of the flowing water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was reading a book. Ever since she had come back, she had appreciated reading human books more. The elves would say that human books weren’t good reading because elves were smarter than humans, but Sophie had to disagree. It was nice to be able to just read and enjoy herself, without worrying about anything. She had chosen a romance novel, something light and easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana was painting her nails. She had started trying to do fancy designs, enjoying the meticulous work. Sophie even let her practice on her nails weekly, enjoying the time with her wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana looked up from what she was doing. “Hmm? Oh nothing I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked lost in thought.” Sophie said, closing her book gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was daydreaming.” Biana admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what, if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana hesitated. “Our future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about it?” Sophie was curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… we’ve been married for about a year now.” Biana started. “And if this was our life forever, I would be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…?” Sophie prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about having kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we should!” Biana said quickly. “I was just thinking that it’s an option, you know? We could adopt or something, since I don’t know how human medicine would help with elves. That seems risky. But adoption is a route we could take. Again, not saying we should.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>She trailed off, noticing Sophie was still quiet. Had she messed up? Did she freak Sophie out?</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m not sure.” Sophie finally said. “I’ve never really had the chance to think about being a mom.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Between everything with the Neverseen, being unmatchable, and then realizing that she was pretty gay, being a parent had just never seemed like an option. But, it was possible. They could have a family together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a lot of work, and a lot of money. Were they ready? Would they ever be ready? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need time to think.” Sophie muttered. “But that’s me saying no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take as much time as you need.” Biana said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nodded and looked off into their yard, thinking deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pretty sure she wanted kids. But she and Biana didn’t really have a support system. They had a few friends from work, but no one was all that close. Afterall, they couldn’t really talk about their past with humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid probably wouldn’t ever know their grandparents, or their uncles. And they would have to adopt, which meant a human baby. A baby who would grow up and definitely notice when they were aging but their mothers weren’t. Their child would probably die before them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only way this would work was if they went back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was having kids worth it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of a head cannon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Lost Cities truly didn’t appreciate the beauty of music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie had been raised on it. She remembered her human mom complaining about how many earbuds Sophie would go through. Almost every few weeks, Sophie needed new ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, of course, used earbuds to block out people's minds but there was more to it than that. Because it was a necessity, she spent hours finding music she really enjoyed, and had cultivated a library of thousands of songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she and Biana ran away to live with the humans, she realized she had missed almost seven years of new music and had immediately poured herself into updating her playlists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also noticed that her favorite songs from before, no longer felt quite right. She liked them, but she was drawn more to the darker music now. Anything from soulful folk songs to screaming metal was added to her playlists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana noticed her finding new music, and noted her favorite selections as well. She would buy Sophie merch from her favorite bands, and CDs, and eventually got her a Spotify account. Yes, Biana was the first to get a phone and learn how to use it. She was just so much more intrigued with human technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana herself had a strange relationship with music. She didn’t love it quite as much as Sophie, but she did find herself humming along to songs, and playing music while she cooked or cleaned. She preferred to listen to acoustic or pop, just because it was more relaxing to listen too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, one day, while Biana was making the couple some breakfast, Sophie heard her sing along to a song and froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana had an angelic voice, and Sophie was surprised she had never heard it before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>